how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to Get Rid of the Ukash Virus
Dealing with a computer virus can be tricky. Learn what to do when your computer is infected with the Ukash virus. No one wants to have to deal with a computer virus. A virus or any type of malware or spyware that gets onto a computer can cause many different problems. It can cause a computer user to have to deal with advertisements. It can allow people to find out what sites people are visiting. It can slow down a computer. At worst, it can cause a computer to stop working altogether. No matter what a virus or malware does to a computer it is a problem that needs to be dealt with. One of the types of malware that many people are dealing with is known as the Ukash virus. It is also called Moneypak or PaySafeCard. This virus can lock out an individual from their computer. It is important that computer users know what this virus is, how to spot it, how to avoid it, if possible, and, if necessary, how to remove it. 'What is it?' The Ukash virus is malware that infects a computer. An infected computer will display a message that appears to come from a law enforcement agency, such as the FBI Cyber Division, that states the computer has been locked. The message will list several reasons for the computer lock out. These reasons include: Violating copyright and related rights laws. Illegal access has been initiated from the computer without the owner’s knowledge or consent. Unlawful advertising has been initiated from the computer. The message looks very official and the possibility of breaking the law can be very intimidating. The message states that in order to unlock the computer, a fine must be paid. The fine is to be paid via GreenDot, MoneyPak, PaySafeCard or Ukash. The virus can also gain access to the webcam of the computer. This will help make the idea of illegal activity even stronger because it will display images of what is happening in the room where the computer is located. If a fine is paid, the money is not going to a law enforcement agency. It is going to the people that created the virus. Paying the fine will not help unlock your computer. It will only cost you money. 'How to Spot the Virus' The best way to avoid any problems is to not allow your computer to become infected with the Ukash virus. The virus is spread in several different ways. It can come from a malicious website. If you go to the website or click on a link that is on a website that has been hacked you may be at risk. It is very important that people are careful when they visit websites to make sure they do not end up on a site that is spreading the virus. A more common method to spread this virus is through email. Emails that talk about a delivery of a shipment from FedEx or UPS will often contain a link for more information. If you click on the link in these emails, you may end up infecting your computer. The best way to avoid this type of problem is to never click on any links or attachments in emails. You should always type the address of the site you want to go to directly in your address bar. You can also remove Ukash virus through antivirus software for Windows. This could keep you from ever making a mistake that allows your computer to be infected. 'How to Get Rid of the Virus' If your computer is infected with this virus, you need to learn how to get rid of it. There is no need to pay a fine. There are a couple of ways to get rid of this virus. Perform a system restore. You can use the system restore when you open your computer in safe mode. This will allow you to restore all of the settings on your computer to a date before the virus infected the computer. Use antivirus software. You can install the best antivirus software for Windows in MalwareBytes and HitManPro to help you clean up your computer. It is best to run both of these programs to completely remove all traces of the software. Take it to a professional. A professional computer repair shop can help remove this software. The downside of this method is the price they will charge. It may cost more than you want to pay. Viruses can happen to anyone and the Ukash virus is out there looking for its next victim. Make sure you take the steps you need to avoid this piece of malware, but if you are unlucky enough to run into problems with it, take the time to learn how to get your computer back to normal. 'Sources:-' https://www.ukash.com/en-GB/malware/ http://www.immunet.com/resources/antivirus.html http://www.malwarebytes.org/